


La splendeur de l'amour vrai

by LemonWicky



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dyl and Aeron forced Ali to make Blackwall the Teyrn, F/M, Fluff, It was just so he and Josie could get together, King Alistair, Romance, The Twins ship it, They're also matchmakers, WAFF, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 16:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6121981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonWicky/pseuds/LemonWicky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Josephine is working late one night, she thinks about her suitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La splendeur de l'amour vrai

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sorrik (FiendsTooth)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiendsTooth/gifts).



> I LOVE THIS SHIP AND I WILL GO DOWN WITH IT IN A BLAZE OF GLORY.

Desya has had no time this month to rest and spend time with his family, something that has been putting dark rings under his eyes. So, Josephine had taken his stack of paperwork and ordered him to go to bed, then to take a day off tomorrow. 

The elf had been ever so grateful and staggered to the room he shared with his husband. The Antivan diplomat just smiled and started to work on the meaningless reports and requests. Truly, Desya knew he didn’t have to waste his time with everything that was sent to him because most of it was garbage but he felt it was his duty to read them. 

Now, it was late into the night and she still was at work. She had done most of her own work and was looking through her friend’s. She set down the document she was currently reading, rubbing her temples. The candle she was burning was the third for the night and no doubt, not the last. 

Josephine looked at the empty vase on her desk, bare of the flowers that once graced then every week. She thought about her Warden suitor with a fond smile. Blackwall had a certain charm and rugged politeness that called to her like a siren’s song. His crush was obvious and she knew he was a kind and noble man. 

After his secret came out, she was shocked and upset. But thanks to Desya’s kindness, he was spared. Blackwall went straight to her, begging for her forgiveness on his knees. Her heart could not help but break for him and she did. 

He was so caught in his relief, he sprang up, grabbed her around her waist, twirled her around and kissed her, his beard scratching against her cheek. She was surprised, yes, but was quickly swept in his passion and before both of them knew it, she was on her back on her desk, their chaste kiss of relief quickly turning into something they could not undo once done. 

Blackwall had a minor panic attack, thinking he forced her to do something, when Josephine gently reminded him no man could ever force her to do something she did not want. That calmed him down but they both agreed that they needed to settle down the flirting. The flowers still continued, all the way up to Corypheus’ defeat and the Cousland twins dragged Blackwall away with them to Ferelden, to the Warden King Alistair. 

It had been some months since then, but it still did not stop her from missing the wayward Warden. She sighed, world worn and weary, and went back to work when a knock at her door startled her. “P-please, come in!” She called out, wondering who would be out this late. She gasped when a familiar shape came through the door. She stood up, walking from behind her desk. 

“W-Warden Blackwall!” 

The man looked...better. He was dressed in Fereldan finery, deep blues and greens. He looked like he had trimmed his beard and his eyes held a sparkle to them that hadn’t been there before. “My Lady.” He bows slightly. “Pardon my intrusion, but I felt the need to seek you out.” He said softly, a smile hinted at underneath all of his coarse, black hair. 

“No, I am…!” She took a step forward, excitedly, then contained herself. She cleared her throat. “It is no trouble at all, Warden-” 

“Teyrn Blackwall.” He said, interrupting her.

Her eyes widened. “W...wha…?”

He chuckled, stepping closer to the speechless woman. “The Cousland Wardens dragged me to their friend, the King of Ferelden.” He started. “He…knew of my past and offered me two choices; a permanent place in the Wardens or a chance to rebuild the teyrnir of Gwaren. I accepted the latter, knowing I could give homes to those who needed it.

“But that also means…” He looked bashful, pausing a moment. He inhaled deeply and then grabbed Josephine’s hand, placing her hand over his heart and gently holding it there. “That means we are of equal station. I am no longer a humble soldier. Gwaren is a major trading city and she will be returned to her former glory. It would be…nice if I had a woman to share it with.” 

He bowed his head. “I will understand if you do not wish to, but may I ask to court you, Lady Monti-OOF!” He was cut off by Josephine practically throws herself at him, hugging him tightly. She still had her hand over his heart, the fabric of his suit. 

“Yes, please, I want to be courted.” She nearly gasped, her face buried into his chest, holding back tears. She had never wanted anything more than this, to be held by this incredible man. Her response was a relieved sigh and being pulled tighter against him, a soft kissed placed on her head. 

Months later, after whirlwind courtship, they stood in front of the new Gwaren Chantry, their friends and loved ones witnessing their vows. Dylis turned around and flipped Vivienne off, blowing a raspberry at the Circle mage. The dark skinned woman merely huffed and crossed her arms, watching the wedding with a soured expression. 

The redhead turned to her twin and mock whispered, “Hey, since we’re such matchmakers, d’ya think we can find someone for Madame de Icy Ass?”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on the Tumbles? Please? 
> 
> http://lemonwicky.tumblr.com/
> 
> I'm slowly turning into pure dragon age trash and nonsense.


End file.
